To get away
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: can't think of one just read please if you read can you please review IY&YYH complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anyone but Kat-Lynn

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if everyone knew who or what I am. Now your probably wondering who I am, well I go by the name Kat-Lynn, Kat for short. I'm a 17 year old, grade 12 student. I go to Crocus Plains High School now, in Nova Scotia Canada. there's only 6 classes a day and lunch each semester. I'm taking english, african canadian studies (ACS), math, photo, gym and a spare. The first class of each semester I find is always the wrost. Though being the new kid in the middle of October can be far more tormenting.

I'm a gothic punk. I wear black, blood red, dark blues and purples. Fishnet and trench coats cover my tank tops. my pants are either balck dress pants with rips up the legs to the knee, baggy jeans or tight jeans with rips over the legs. On my feet are a pair of black high heeled boots the make a clunking sound when I walk. I wear silver jewelery: necklaces, braclets, rings and ear rings. Both of my ears are completely peirced with studs or hoops. I have 2 crosses that hang off black leather string, they hang down by my waist. I have 8 different types of braclets on my right wrist, 5 on my left with a watch on the left wrist. There is a ring on everyone of my fingers 6 out of 10 are skulls.

I walked into photo class not even bothering to knock, hell I was already half an hour late.

"Miss you must knock before coming into this class." I nodded and handed the teacher the note the principal gave me.

"Well, Kat-Lynn O-god!"

"Ogaick," I hate it when people can't pronounce my last name. Ogaick though it's pronounced Ojack.

"Ok why don't you sit next to Rin and copy her notes?" I nodded and walked over to the only empty seat. The girl beside me watched as I pulled out my binder, the rest of the class had me taking notes on the dark room and a camera. Once the bell rang I was off to math class.

Have you ever been the new kid and feel like everyone is watching you waiting for you to screw up? Well that's how I feel right now.

Mr. Slator is my math 12 advanced teacher and really does try to fail you. He put me beside an asshole named Naraku. You could tell that this guy smokes or at least hangs out with a few smokers. That didn't help me I was dying for a smoke anyways.

"I'm guessing your Naraku."

"Yes." Once my bag was set down beside him I could feel his eyes on me. I ignored him the best I could, once the teacher finished his lesson I turned to Naraku.

"What may I asked had your god damn attention? All class might I add."

"Your the one that Rin was talking about."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your to have lunch with us like it or not."

"Whatever!"

"Bitch, I'm serious."  
"Naraku was bitch suppose to be an insult? If so than it didn't work, idiot." Naraku was about to say something but the bell rang and I was out of there faster than you could say Kat. I ended up getting lost for my next class though. I had physical education and I couldn't find the gym.

"Well, you must be Kat-Lynn. Stay out of this game and your in tomorrow. Go to the library with the rest of the girls," Mr. Committs said.

I walked out of class and up to the library where the rest of the girls are. Class went by quick, I made sure they knew my name and I shut 2 preps up. Now I have lunch. It's a good thing that class is only an hour. I went to my locker, which I now know is by a total lecher named Miroku.

"Well hello there beautiful. How are you today?"

"I'm ok craving some actual friends and a smoke."

"You shouldn't smoke, As for the friends why don't you come and meet mine?"

"Well, Miroku are they as prepy as you are? I tend to stick to punks and goths."

"We are some of the top people of this school." Miroku had on a loose light blue t-shirt with tight blue jeans. Naraku walked by with his black muscle shirt, over shirt with flames climbing up it. His plaid boxers and baggy, knee ripped, black jeans with chains hanging off them.

"Hey Naraku is that lunch offer still open?"

"Yes." I left Miroku to go find Naraku's friends with him. I can't stand preps they know how to get on your last nerves.

"So Kat-Lynn what other courses are you taking?"

"I have photo, math, gym, ACS, english and a spare, yourself?"

"English, canadian history, math, art, mechanics class and mechanics workshop."

"That sucks! You either need all those courses or your just crazy."

"I'd take crazy when talking about Naraku," a guy replied. He had long silver/white hair and golden eyes. He wears a muscle shirt, and fuck does he have the muscles for it. Baggy black jeans and white skater shoes. He looks really unemotional and has to wear cover up to hide his demon markings.

"Ha! Ha! Sessho-maru your so funny I don't think I can stop laughing," Naraku replied sarcasm very heavily added.

"Hey Sess what do have this afternoon?" Rin came up wearing her red singlet and black leatherish flare pants.

"ACS, pyshics and math, yourself Rin?"

"English, physics and chemistry. Kat-Lynn glad to see you've made it. Have you met Sessho-maru and Naraku?"

"I believe I just met Seesho-maru, and Naraku is in my math class." A group of preps that has Miroku in it found us. I knew most of them, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Slut and dog-boy.


	2. meet the family

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime mainly Inu Yasha for this chapter

"Ah, this is the beauty I was telling you about Inu Yasha."

"Personally I think she's just another soul gone bad," Kagome said. "Naraku, I hear Kagura's still in Japan. I also heard that she died her hair."

"Colored," I corrected her.

"What did you say bitch?", Kikyo asked.

"You dye clothes, and you color your hair," I replied.

"I bet you would know this, because you DYE your hair all the time " Sango stated.

"I've never once colored my hair," I walked away before I hurt them. My father beat me for my hair color, it happens to be red and I stand out in a crowd even in Britian.

Sessho-maru's point of view

Once Kat-Lynn left our lunch area I turned my attention to my half brother.

"What can I do for you, Inu Yasha?", I asked coldly.

"Nothing, Miroku just wanted to show me your other whore there." Kikyo hung all over him, god that's gross. Just one more year, just one more year. I had to repeat to myself to keep myself from shuddering just by looking at them. Omce they left I turned my attention to my girlfriend, Rin. She was all I needed, even though I never showed it.

"Naraku, man when are you going to get yourself a girl?"

"Soon Sessho-maru, soon."

"Guys hate to break in to your love fest, but the bell just rang and I'm skipping out this afternoon," Rin so kindly butted in.

"Why don't we go to the library and look up Kat-Lynn's profile?", I asked. It's good to know about everyone's school file, while everyone at your school anyway. We walked over to the computers , I logged in.

LOG IN NAME: tiayoukais

PASSWORD: demonlord

Once I was logged in we went to the school's directory. The screen that came up had a box with student name written beside it. I wrote in Kat-Lynn Ojack. **--Student not found**.

"Great, how do you spell her last name?"

"O-g-a-i-c-k," Naraku stated as if it was right in front of my nose.

Rin giggled." Well, Naraku how do you know this?" I never thought I'd see the day that Naraku would blush, but I guess today was that day. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and he put his head down, his bangs covered his cheeks.

"I sit beside her in Math, it's not my fault that she prints big." I shook my head and typed in Kat-Lynn Ogaick. The picture that came up was her in all black standing in front of an apple blossom tree in full bloom.

"Guys she moived here form England and lives next to Rin?", I questioned.

"I know of a new family next to me, I just never thought that it was Kat-Lynn. There's like six kids there."

"Okay so who says we just skip the rest of school and go to Rin's," Naraku asked. Rin smiled and nodded, once I logged out we were on our way.

"So Rin do you know any of her siblings names?", I asked.

"There's Shippo, Hayley (hailey, hay-lee), Dylon (dillion, dylan), Micheal and two other younger kids. I can't remember their names, I also don't ever remember seeing Kat-Lynn outside either." We walked in silence for the rest of the walk, well up until three guys and a girl ran past us.

"I'm going to beat you guys home," the girl yelled.

"No way, your just a girl," one of the boys with blonde hair yelled back to her. The other two guys just ran faster to catch up with her.

"Hayley you're going to be sorry if you don't watch where you are going," a boy with red hair yelled.

"What do you mean Shippo?", Hayley yelled back.

"Dad," was all the last boy with dark hair said before the young girl ran into an older guy. He had short blonde hair and sort of looked like my father. I couldn't really tell. Rin, Naraku and myself stopped when the other children did.

"Sorry dad," Hayley said once she caught her breath. Kat-Lynn walked out of the house and paled at the scene before her. She ran in front of Hayley.

"Kat?", the blonde boy asked.

"Yes Micheal," Kat-Lynn answered.

"What's going on?", the dark hair boy asked.

"Dylon mind your own business, young man."

"Yes father," Dylon said.

"Guys go in the house," th kids hesitated, "NOW!" The four went to the house. Her father looked at us, than her, back in forth between the two groups a couple of times.

"We'll talk about this later, young lady."

"Yes father." We watched as he passed her the mail and went to his car. Kat-Lynn winced when the car door was slammed shut.

Rin was the first to speak, "Kat-Lynn?"

"You can call me Kat, if you like." Her voice sounded distant to my ears. Naraku looked at Kat like she had grown another head. I, myself was wondering where the loud mouth girl from school went. The young children came running outside of the house and basically pounced on Kat, they all went to the ground.

"Is Kitty okay?" ,Shippo asked. Rin giggled and helped Kat up.

"Yeah bud, I'm okay. Hayley, how you doing girl?"

"Okay, is dad gone now?"

"For now," was all Kat said before turning to us. "I thought you three still had classes?"

"We're kind of skipping," Rin explained.

"Right, well why don't you guys come in?" Kat started walking towards her house, with the kids leading the way. The rest of us were bringing up the rear. The house was pretty much empty. They hadn't really had any chance to unpack the boxes.

Hayley's Point of View

When Kitty and her friends came in the house, Kitty went back to how she used to be. She was quiet, though she said that she was okay.

"Kitty, I'm hungry," Shippo said. Well more like whinned.

"Okay what would you like to eat, fox?",Kitty asked.

"Umm food," Shippo answered. One of Kitty's friends giggled. I'm going to say it was the girl..........Rin. Yeah that's her name. I looked over at the guy with long dark hair and red eyes, I like his eyes. Drake and Dustin came running into the hallway. They're only two years old. Kitty, Shippo, Dylon and myself are all adopted. While Micheal, Drake, and Dustin weren't adopted. Drake and Dustin are Kitty's and daddy's kids. MIcheal is just dad's.

Please review


	3. food fight

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Well maybe Kat-lynn and other non-anime characters.

Last time:

They're only two years old. Kitty, Shippo, Dylon and myself are all adopted. While Micheal, Drake, and Dustin weren't adopted. Drake and Dustin are Kitty's and daddy's kids. MIcheal is just dad's.

This time:

Shippo's five and in kindergarten, Dylon is seven and in grade two, Micheal is nine and in grade four. I may act young but i'm actually twelve and in grade seven.

"Mommy," Drake called and Kitty froze on th spot. I heard the gasps come from her friends, I glared at them.

"Yes, Baby?" ,Kitty answered Drake. Dustin looked at the two older guys and waddled towards them.

"Wook, Wook! Momma has friends!", Dustin yelled to Drake. (Note: Words are spelt wrong on purpose)

"Yes Dustin, Kitty has friends," I told the little boy.

Rin smiled at the two boys, "Hey there cutie! Waht's your name?"

"I is Dustin and dis is Drake."  
"What's you name?," Drake asked.

"I'm Rin, this is Sess and the other one there is Naraku." I nodded and Kitty sighed in relief. Not many people will talk ot her after they find out the she's already a mother.

"I'm going to make supper, did you three want to stay?",Kitty asked. Sess nodded, same with Naraku Rin asked if she could do anything to help.

"I guess, Hayley, Dylon and you can set the table. Micheal and Shippo wash Darke's and Dustin's hands and faces. I'm sure if you need help just ask Sessho-maru and Naraku." Everyone went off to do what was asked of them. That night for supper we had a bunch of stuff. Scrambled eggs, french toast, sausages, bacon, normal toast with butter, apple juice for the kids and tea for the teenagers.

Dinner went well, it was normal. Drake didn't want to eat so neither did Dusitn. Those two stared to cry, Shippo spilt his juice and that started an all out food fight. Once it was done Kitty looked ready to kill, Rin broke out laughing. Sees and Naraku were covered from head to toe in almost all of the food! Once everyone calmed down Kitty smiled! It was the first time I've seen her smile since the twins were born. It was tcontagious, everyone in the room had a smile on their faces. Even the two people who I thought had no or barely any emotions.

"Alright let's get this placed cleaned up before father comes home. Hayley, Micheal and Shippo you guys shower first. Hayley basement, Shippo take the upstairs shower and Micheal use the one in dad's room. Go, please shower quick," Kitty told us. Dylon helped wash the dinning roon table while keeping the twins occupied.

Kat-Lynn's Piont of View

"Well I hope you three enjoyed supper. Sorry about the food fight. It's normally like this except Micheal starts it not Dylon."

"Hey no problem, do you need any help cleaning up this mess?" Rin asked me while looking at the floor.

"No, I'll just call Misty and Lady in," I told Rin while walking to the backdoor to let the dogs in. Lady ran inside once I opened the door and started cleaning the floor. Misty walked inside after and helped Lady clean up. Lady is a German Shepard and Misty is a Black Lad. Sessho-maru was swallowing a growl, while Drake and Dustin were letting their little growls out. Naraku and Sessho-maru started at the children in awe.

"How do they know how to growl?" ,Naraku whispered.

"They're one quarter cat, one quarter fox and half dog demon," I told them. We sat down at the clean table.

"They call you mother so that means that you're a demon too," Sessho-maru said. More to himself might I add but loud enough that the rest of us could hear what he said.

"Well that doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out now does it? I, myself am half cat half fox demon, their father is full dog, "I told my friends. I guess I could call them that. Hayley walked into the room with her white/silver hair pulled back into a braid.

"Kitty do they know about all of us now?"

"Not completely Hayley."

Rin looked confused for a second, "What do you mean 'all of you'?"

"Well you know Drake, Dustin and myself are demons. Hayley is a cat demon, Shippo a fox demon, Dylon is half cat and half dog, and Micheal is a full dog demon." Sessho-maru watched as the two boys walked back into the now clean dinning room with the dogs.

"You guys can shower now, though only two. Dylon gets our father's shower." Hayley took Naraku down to thew basement and Dylon took Sessho-maru upstairs with him as he went. I made sure that Hayley, Micheal and Shippo were done their homework. Once Naraku finished I gave him some of the clothing that I had. Luckily I had gone throough a time where I only wore guys clothes. Rin took over the downstairs shower, I had given her a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple shirt. Once Sessho-maru was done I gave him something similar to Naraku's outfit, blck jeans and a blak t-shirt.

When they were already to leave we put their clothes in to grocery bags and they were on their way. I washed the twins up and put them to bed. Made sure Dylon did his homework and got down to my own homework, once everyone else was in bed. By the time I started my english homework, which was to write a poem, it was nine o'clock. 'Father' would be home soon.

Please Review


	4. problems

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but original characters and the plot.

WARNING: This chapter has abuse and rape in it. I'll state when the rape is goning to start and when it's finished.

Last time: When they were already to leave we put their clothes in to grocery bags and they were on their way. I washed the twins up and put them to bed. Made sure Dylon did his homework and got down to my own homework, once everyone else was in bed. By the time I started my english homework, which was to write a poem, it was nine o'clock. 'Father' would be home soon.

This time::

English Poem

Title: What you do

Author/poet: Kat-Lynn Ogaick

I have to see everyday

What you have done.

You made my sister

Into someone who

Thinks that she is

Unloved, you have

Made her think, that

You; her own father

Doesn't want her around.

I won't let you do it anymore.

She deserves better than you

Anything that you give her

Will most likely be nothing

I'm tired of hearing her cry,

Because no one loves her.

You've only made her and

Now you've gone and

Broken her. Nothing

May I repeat, nothing

You can do can change

What you have done to you.

I put homework back into my bookbag, and looked at the clock, nine-thirty.

"Okay, so I can get a shower, make lunches for tomorrow and get to bed before eleven o'clock. Father won't be home until midnight. So I should be okay, plenty of time," I told myself. When the front door opened and my 'father' walked in, I freaked. 'He shouldn't be here! I'm not asleep, intead of six hours of sleep I'll only get four.

"Well young lady, why did yoou stop me from punishing Hayley?" His words were slurred, I could tell he was drunk, again.

"Dad, there was three other people there and it was my fault,I didn't raise her right. It won't happen again, I promise," I pleaded with him to let me go. During my speech he had come over to me.

"Your damn striaght that it won't happen again." He started to hit me and once I was on the ground he started to kick me. I knew better than to fight him or even scream the abuse only lasted longer. I could feel my skin starting to bruise. I almost cried out with his final kick, he kicked my ribs and at least three of them were broken. I was getting ready to get up when he yanked my calf-length red hair and I was on my feet.

"Go and get a shower, after you shower don't get dressed. I expect to see you in MY room," my father whispered to me.

"Yes sir," I said as I walked off to do as my father said.

Skip the rest of the chapter

RAPE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narrator's point of view

Once Kat-Lynn walked into her shower, she started to wash. Her father slid into the tub behind her and pushed her up against the tiled wall.

"Well, looks like I couldn't wait for you, Katty." He took hold of her his and slammed into her from behind. He moaned as he thrusted deep into her. He pulled out of her and turned her around so that he could kiss her as he pounded into her. His tounge and his dick slammed into her shamelessly and he quickened his pace. Kat'Lynn was wincing everytime that he pounded into her as she would hit the wall painfully. His hands were playing with her breasts as he spilled his seed into her. Kat-Lynn turned off the water once her father left. She got out and wrapped herself in a towel and followed her father. Once Kat-Lynn walked into her father's room he grabbed her hair and forced her on to the bed. She grunted in pain while her father rubbed up against her. Showing her just how much he needed her.

Kat-Lynn bit her lip to keep from screaming when her father ripped the towel from her body and slammed into her all at once. He roughly grabbed her right breast while pumping into her bloody body. Kat-Lynn could no longer hold in the screams of pain when he started to beat her ribs.

"Come on Katty scream for me! You know I love it when you do," and scream she did. Once he finished he looked up at her and climbed so that his dick was right in her face, he was already hard again.

"Open up Katty and suck."

"No," she whispered.

"Damn you girl, you'll do it or else...." He left the threathanging. Kat-Lynn took him in her mouth and sucked. Her father was moaning and trhrusting in further. Once he came for the third time that night she had to swallow it.

"Good girl Katty, you can leave for the night." Kat-Lynn could tell she was bleeding and had to shower again. Her father flopped down beside her and pushed her to the floor. Kat-Lynn grabbed her towel and went to bed. She'd shower tomorrow it was two o'clock in the morning and she was tired.

END OF RAPE.............................

Please review


	5. hospital

Disclaimer: Don't own any

of the Inu Yasha or YYH characters

Last time:: was the rape.

This time::

Sessho-maru's point of view (The Next Day)

"Okay so its what? Thrusday?" Naraku asked Rin and myself.

"Yes and it's also day one. I have physics, english and chemistry, " my lovely girlfriend answered. (They go by a six day schedual, same classes different times is all.)

"Nice, I have english, CH, and Art. God's this day is going to be long," Naraku told Rin. (CH is Canadian History)

"Hey, have you two seen Kat today?" I asked the two of my friends. I was getting a little worried, it was eight-twenty and class started in ten minutes. Though kat was no where to be found. Rin looked towards the parking lot as a figure dressed in black with red hair got out of a dark blue minivan, and waited for it to leave.

"Naraku, there's your girlfriend," Rin teased Naraku.

"Yeah right," Kat stated as she drew near to us. "I would never be 'his' girlfriend." Rin and Kat walked off talking like they had always known each other. Our attention was caught when Kat's knees gave out and she started to cough up blood.

"Shit! What the fuck's going on?" Naraku yelled as we ran to the girls. Kat passed out into Naraku's arms while Rin started to explain.

"We were talking about supper last night and she just started to sway. We were about to sit down, she grabbed her ribs and fell to her knees. Than she started to cough up blod and you know the rest."

"We have to get her to the hospital. In a hurry," Naraku exclaimed. We took off in my car.

"Hey! Yo! Nurse!" Rin yelled to the nurse that wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. I was shocked, not that you could tell, Rin was normally a quiet person.

"Miss please lower your v-" Rin cut the nurse off.

"Listen this girl here, fell and coughed up blood . You think I'm going to be quiet, try again." The nurse went to either get a doctor, security or both. Naraku was still holding on to Kat.

"Do you have her health card?" The nurse was back with a security guard and a bed.

"I'll have to look," Rin said quietly now and searched throw Kat's bookbag abd wallet.

"Sir, could you put her on the bed so that I can check for visible injuries?" Naraku gently placed Kat on the bed and turned tp the nurse.

"Her name is Kat- Lynn Ogaick. K-a-t; the hypen thing, Capital L-y-n-n. Last name O-g-a-i-c-k."

"Alright where does she live?"

"Eighty-nine Royal avenue, Dartmouth Nova Scotia," I answered.

"And here's her health card," Rin whispered while looking at Kat's deadly pale face. The nurse, who introduced herself as Patrica, set Kat in a room and asked us to leave so sge and another nurse could put a Johnny shirt on her. When the other nurse came out she was pale.

Patrica's point of view

One of the floor nurses and myself removed the girls boots and jacket. The nurse got her socks and pants, she left after that. I removed her shirt and noticed the bruises on her stomache, hips, thighs and ribs.

"What happened to you?" I wondered outloud. I wasn't expecting an answer because the patient was out like a light.

"Nothing can I go now?" the girl asked. I jumped high into the air adn screamed. Her three friends ran into the room and the young lady covered herself with the blanket and threw the Johnny shirt n.

"What's going on?" the other young girl asked, cocern and worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing, I just spoke and the nurse didn't realize that I was awake. That's all," the patient replied.

"The doctor should be with you in a minute," I told them and left.

Narrator's point of view

Once everyone calmed down the three friends looked at Kat-Lynn.

"Hey how ya doing?" Rin asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Kat, cut the bullshit. We saw you fall and pass out, your lucky Naraku caught you," Sessho-maru said.

"Look thanks for bringing me here and everything but I just wish to go home."

"Not until the doctor says you can," Naraku finally spoke up. Just on cue the doctor walked in.

"Well, good morning. It's good that your awake. I'll have to ask you some questions about the bruises the nurses have seen."

Kat-Lynn paled and whispered,"It was an accident, I bruise rather easy. I was playing with my twins, fell and hit my ribs on the coffee table."

"What about the ones on your hips and inner thighs?"

Please Review if you've gotten this far.


	6. daddy

Disclaimer: Don't own any anime characters or Dylon and Hayley (Friends characters)

Last time:

Kat-Lynn paled and whispered"It was an accident, I bruise rather easy. I was playing with my twins, fell and hit my ribs on the coffee table."

"What about the ones on your hips and inner thighs"

This Time:

"Well...um...you see" Kat-Lynn stuttered.

"We have to get some x-rays and it seems you were raped, from where the bruises are and your unwillingness to talk about it. We're thinking yhe blood you coughed up has to do with a punctured lung, which is extremly serious to any human being."

"Look doc, I'll be fine. My ribs are already starting to heal, same with my lung. I wasn't raped, I went willingly. Last but not least there's a chance that I might be with child."

"Than you know who the father is" The doctor asked,

"Unfortunately yes" Kat-Lynn whispered than broke out into tears.

Rin rushed over to her"Kat it's okay. You can tell us what happened."

"No I can't" Kat-Lynn sobbed.

"Why not? I promise to keep it a secret" Rin whispered to the sobbing girl.

"Kat-Lynn nodded than looked at the doctor"Can you leave so I can talk to my friends in private, while I get dressed." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Listen, I was adopted like Hayley, Dylon and Shippo. I had already started school by the age of four . My 'father' was a kind man with a loving wife. When I was eight they had adopted Hayley and 'mother' was pregnant with Micheal" Kat-Lynn paused here to walk into the bathroom to get changed. "Once Micheal was born she passed away due to 'blood loss'. She was found in the bathroom of the hospital, the same day, with slit wrists. Father says it was suicide."

Kat-Lynn walked out of the bathroom completely dressed except for her jacket and boots. "Once Micheal was five father started dating and he also adopted a three year old Dylon and a one year old Shippo. By now I had started to take over as mother for Hayley and Micheal. So life was good, my grades were in the high eighty's early ninety's. In grade nine, my father took off for a few months so I was like the only 'adult' in the house. Being fourteen and having to raise four kids I grew up and quick. Once my so called father came home he had a drinking problem and a new whore everynight" Kat-Lynn walked out of the hospital altogether before she began to talk again. "I was his target" she whispered"Every night I was beaten in the legs, chest, stomache clothes cover those eaisly." Kat-Lynn stopped talking and walked home.

Kat-Lynn's point of view

'Why am I telling them this? It's not like I need them or anyone.' I sighed and winced. 'okay ribs not completely healed.'

Naraku's point of view

'I think she's been through more than she's letting on. Who's the father of her children?'

"Hey Kat" I spoke.

"Yeah"

"Who's the father of your kids" I asked. We watched her stop and go really stiff, than she ran to her house using her demon speed. Sessho-maru helped Rin onto his back and took off running using his demon speed, I followed right beside him. "Do you think that was the wrong question to ask" I asked them, Rin smiled and shook her head. I sped up to catch Kat. Once we got to her house we noticed that Sess's brother was there along with his father.

"Ah, Sessho-maru, what a pleasant surprise" Inutashio (spellin?) said.

"Father, Inu Yasha" Sessho-maru said while nodding to them. Rin had already gotten off his back. I walked off, I felt uncomfortable being around that dog demon family. I found Kat checking for wounds on her boys.

"Kat"

"Inu Yasha and Sessho-maru's father is the father of Micheal, Dustin and Drake." It took me a minute to get what she meant. Her adopted father was Inutashio. Drake, Dustin, Micheal , Inu Yasha and Sessho-maru were all brothers. I walked over ot Kat and hugged her. Sess would be pissed when he found out who the father of her kids was. Right now I had to help Kat out.

"Why didn't you tell us"

"He can change how he looks. When he saw Sessho-maru yesterday he decided to tell me of his other family" Kat cried into my chest. Drake and Dustin looked at us then went off somewhere.

Sessho-maru's point of view

"Sessho-maru, son, who is the human girl there"

"Father, this is my girlfriend, Rin. I would appreciate it if you told me why you are here" I was a little surprised to see my father smile.

"In good time son, in good time." Kat's two sons come running around the house and stopped when they saw the group standing infront of them.

"Daddy" they both yelled.

Reveiw, That's all i'm asking for!


	7. away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can tell isn't mine.

Example the anime and magna.

Last time:

"In good time son, in good time." Kat's two sons come running around the house and stopped when they saw the group standing infront of them.

"Daddy" they both yelled.

This time:

I looked at Inu Yasha and my father, Inu Yasha looked at me while father walked towards the twins.

"Drake, Dustin it's good to see you well." Drake smiled and climbed on to father's leg while Dustin held his arms up. Father was being climbed on by children! 'Wait, they yelled daddy and he picked them... Oh my god!'

"They're yours are they not father"

"Yes" Inu Yasha paled and went wide eyed as the meaning hit him.

"W-wh-who i-is th-the m-m-mother" Inu Yasha studdered.

"Just a friend, son" Father said. Rin was getting tickied off.

"You mean to tell me you're now friends with a seventeen year old" Rin hissed. My father looked ready to kill her when Kat came around the house.

"Why are still here? I thought you were leaving."

"I did, though I'd rather be here to see how you explain this, my dear" Father said to Kat.

"Rin, Naraku, Sessho-maru and dog-boy this is Drake and Dustin's father." Inu Yasha walked towards where Kat stood.

"You lie my father would never lower himself to take a girl a year older than myself."  
"Well brother, it seems that he must have because if you remember asking" I was interrupted by the two children.

"Mommy, daddy wants to take us to the summer house, can we go? Please" Drake asked. Kat stood there paled.

"We'll see honey. Hayley, Dylon, Shippo and Micheal should be home for lunch soon. Seeing as they didn't take one with them this morning." Nothing happened during lunch, no unexpected food dights, no spills, perfect manners and the kids were silent. Everyone went back to school, Kat's the only one who stayed home. School went by rather quickly. I had to go to my house to do some homework and father was there with Shippo, Dylon and Micheal.

"Father, where is everyone else", I asked. Shippo answered my question after father snorted and walked off.

"When everyone came home their stuff was packed and a note was left on the table. She left to go back to a friend of hers. She took Hayley, Drake and Dustin with her."

'Well Naraku's not going to like this.' Over the next month I got to know my father's other family a little more. Shippo plays pranks, Micheal plays football, soccer, and basketball and Dylon reads and plays cars. Inu Yasha complians along with his friends about the "brats in their hang out place". Shippo stopped anything from happening and Dylon proved to me that he would be a great detective when he grew up. We never heard a word from Kat for two years.

Kat-Lynn's point of view (after everyone went to school)

Once I got everything packed we left. Hayley, Drake and Dustin got into my car. The bags were packed in the trunk. We were going to the airport. Hayley couldn't stay here if I was going any where. She'd become the bastard's next victim. I couldn't bring the others with me, but I'm pretty sure they are going to be fine. I had called Kurama yesterday to see if we could stay with him, his mother, step-father and his step-brother. So that's where I'm going. We should arrive a little bit after midnight tonight. I just feel sorry for Sessho-maru and Inu Yasha having to put up with three extra kids in their house. Hayley seems excited about going back to England.

Once I got everyone to the airport and on the plane I started to relax. I was leaving for good and didn't have to worry about the bastard for sometime. I had been talking to Kurama not last night but the night before, for sometime. He hangs out with three other guys, I think their names are Kuwarbara, Yuske and Hiei, I'll just have to meet them. I spent most of the flight sleeping or answering Drake's questions about the "giant metal monster". After we landed Hayley and Dustin waited for myself and Drake, we went out to where the bags were spinning around. I saw a tall red haired man that could possibly be Kurama.

"Kurama", I asked and he smiled.

"Hey there girly, how are you" a tall ugly oranged hair man asked.

"Ah, good" Hayley answered. Drake and Dustin were hiding behind my legs, they were being shy. A guy with balck hair and brown eyes saw this and raised his eyebrows. Dustin walked over to the last guy. He was short and had black hair that stuck up, as if he was having a bad hair day. Dustin looked at him and ran back to me giggling.

"Kurama, this is Drake, Dustin and Hayley" I introduced each of them while Kurama's friends tried to figure out who we were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but it's late and I'm fucking tired" the boy with brown eyes mumbled.

"Kat, this is Yuske, Kuwarbara and Hiei. They're the guys I was telling you about." I nodded and hugged Kurama.

"It's good to see you again. Danm you've grown." We grabbed the bags and were on our way.

Please Review!

Sorry it took so long to update.


	8. phone call

Disclaimer : I could not possibly own Yu Yu Hakusho (not smart enough)

Last time:

"Kat, this is Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei. They're the guys I was telling you about." I nodded and hugged Kurama.  
"It's good to see you again. Damn you've grown." We grabbed the bags and were on our way.

This time:

Over the next year I got to know the guys better, and graduated with three of them (Hiei didn't go to school), got a flat and a job. The child form my last 'incident' turned out to be a baby girl, I named her Mistic. Kuwabara walked in on me the first time I was changing at Kurama's house. He saw all the bruises and called everyone in. It took four hours to get everyone out of my room. The next day the short guy cornered me and demanded to know how they came to be. I had told him an edited version. After that he's held some respect for me. (AN: Hiei had a hard childhood so he respects her for holding herself together.) Being the second year that I've been here, we've been having a quiet relationship. Hiei's not one to brag about things and I've learned about his past.

"Hey Kat-Lynn we're going out are you coming?" Yusuke asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Hayley was suppose to watch the kids for me. Did I mention that Hayley, Drake, Dustin and Mistic came with me to the flat? Now you know.

"Who's going?"

Hiei's point of view

I listened as Kat asked in her own way if I was going with them. I think Kurama's starting to become suspicious about what's going between Kat and myself.

"Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Yukina and myself. Hiei's not coming, he's just going to be a loner," Yusuke answered.

"Why don't you six go? I just remembered that I have to go to work early tomorrow morning," Kat announced.

"Just try to keep Hiei out of trouble," Botan yelled back while walking out of Kat's flat. Everyone left, Hayley and Kat's children were at Kurama's house so that left Kat and myself.

"What is the real reason you didn't go?" Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Oh, I don't know, you and me all alone for at least four hours. There are many things that we could be doing," Kat whispered sexily. I could feel myself harden.

Narrator's point of view

Kat-Lynn walked over to Hiei. Hiei claimed her mouth with much passion . Kat- Lynn's hands reached down to undo his three belts. They broke the kiss so they could take their shirts off. Kat-Lynn soon lost her red silk bra, Hiei pulled her close so that his hard chest was pressing against her breast. Hiei was unbuttoning her pants when Kat-Lynn got the last of his belts undo. Hiei started kissing down her neck nipping every now and again. Kat-Lynn went to untie Hiei's pants when the phone rang.

"Can you just let it ring?" Hiei was panting and trying to get Kat-Lynn closer to him.

"No," Kat-Lynn whispered.

Kat-Lynn's point of view

I threw my bra back on and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello, you've reached Kat-Lynn and Hayley's house. Kat-Lynn speaking, how may I help you?"

Please review! Thanks!


	9. results

Disclaimer : I could not possibly own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha(not smart enough)

Last time:

I threw my bra back on and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello, you've reached Kat-Lynn and Hayley's house. Kat-Lynn speaking, how may I help you?"

This time:

"Well let's see young lady I want you and my children to come home." The voice on the other end spoke and my breath caught in my throat.

"H-How d-did you g-get this n-number?" I asked my father.

"Simple I called your friend's house and his mother gave me your number for your house. I expect to see you at home really soon. I'll give you until the end of the year," he commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do. You have no control over me, I'm nineteen years old," I yelled.

"If you don't come back than Shippo and Dylon will not be hear when you finally do come," father threatened. Hiei had come in as soon as I started yelling.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Fine, I shall be there as soon as I can ," I told my father. I had to ignore Hiei for a minute, even if I don't want to.

"You will be moving back down here young lady, with my other children, or I'll charge you with kidnapping."

"Yes father." Hiei started to growl beside me. Once I had hung the phone up I turned to Hiei. "Your going to have to find someone else, to date I mean."

"Why?" Hiei looked hurt for a second there.

"I'm moving back home," I said. I started calling good will to give them what furniture that I had bought that was in the flat. Hiei hung up the phone growling.

"I won't allow you to go back there. Especially after what you've told me." The door opened and the rest of the gang walked into the flat. They saw the shirts and Hiei's belts on the floor.

"Hey guys," I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Yusuke shouted.

"Nothing," I replied walking into the living room to get my shirt.

"Get back here, we weren't finished yet," Hiei growled.

"Hold it Hiei, let us leave first," Botan giggled.

"Kat you're not going back there. You told me how he treated you, for fuck sake you have three kids to prove it," Hiei shouted. Everyone was staring between myself and Hiei.

"Why don't the pair of you get dressed and we'll discuss whatever is going on?" Kurama suggested. Hiei snorted but we did get dressed and sat down on the couch. Kurama sat on the loveseat across from us with Yukina sitting next to him. Yusuke had Keiko sitting on his lap sitting beside the further end of the couch on my chair. Botan sat on the other end of the couch with Kuwabara sitting on the floor cause there were no more chairs.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Keiko asked.

"I'm moving back to Canada to live with my father," I explained.

"No you're not," Hiei argued.

"You can't tell me what to do," I yelled at him.

"Hiei, why can't she go? I mean besides your relationship with her," Yusuke asked. Hiei was silent, I looked at him he was begging me with his eyes to tell them.

"It's not my place to say. But I can tell that it is a valid excuse," Hiei answered. I knew that all their eyes were on me waiting for the reason Hiei was talking about.

Narrator's point of view

Kat-Lynn sighed, "Where to start?"

"The beginning would be nice," Yukina spoke up.

"I was adopted and soon the family I was with had a baby boy. The mother passed away, she committed suicide. The father adopted more children and soon I was playing mother. I meet Kurama, got along with him. Hell life was good, except my father was barely home and when he was I was beat. I was emotionally, physically and sexually abused. When I moved from here things only got worse. The beatings harder and more often, only in places that clothes could hide it. Anyway in Canada three people helped me out. Though it turns out that my father had a double life going, he has two teenaged boys my age. I moved back here when I couldn't take it anymore."  
"So that means that all the bruises …..," Kuwabara whispered.

"Were his doing? Yes, I never told anyone but Rin, Sessho-maru, Naraku and Hiei before now," Kat-Lynn told them.

"Wait, so your children are your adopted father's?" Yukina asked and Kat-Lynn nodded.

"How come you've never told me this before?" Kurama asked. His eyes held a great deal of pain and pity.

"I never told you because I didn't want to be pitied. You're all doing it now!" Kat-Lynn got up and stormed out of the room.

"Hiei, why did she tell you?" Yusuke asked.

"How should I know detective?" Hiei asked. Kurama got up to follow Kat-Lynn when she walked back to the room.

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm going back," Kat-Lynn told the group.

"Why the hell would you go back to something like that? Kat-Lynn you're signing your own death certificate," Botan asked/stated. Kurama sat back down on the loveseat while Kat-Lynn stayed in the entrance to the room with her head down.

"I have to okay? Do you think I want to? I've gone through hell just to get here," Kat-Lynn whispered. She looked like she was going to cry.

Kurama looked at her, "Kat is it the other three boys? Kat-Lynn is that why you're going back?"

"Only two of them, father would never hurt Micheal and I can get charged with kidnapping for Hayley."  
"Botan, do you think Koenma would be able to find new workers?" Kurama asked. Everyone looked at Kurama had grown another head, Botan nodded after awhile.

"What do you have in mind Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Why don't we all go with you to Canada, Kat?" Kurama asked.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Your lives are here," Kat-Lynn protested.

"I've always wanted to travel, Canada is as good a place as any," Keiko stated.

"Besides you're not asking, we're offering," Yukina told Kat-Lynn.

Please review!


	10. home

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IY OR YYH!

Last time:

"I've always wanted to travel, Canada is as good a place as any," Keiko stated.

"Besides you're not asking, we're offering," Yukina told Kat-Lynn.

This Time:

Kuwabara's Point of view

I watched as everyone agreed to go with Kat-Lynn to canada. I figured if my lovely Yukina was going then I would too.

"Alright, so we'll pack two suit cases each and then put everything else in storage. Bring things that mean something to you. We can send boxes up later if we need anything," Kurama said. Kat-Lynn nodded.

"I have to leave soon so you can send the boxes up to me and i could find you an apartment for the six or seven of you? Botan, are you coming?" I watched as Botan shook her head, well at least I didn't have to worry about her.

"I can't, I still have to work for Koenma," Botan told us.

"Wait, we're going to Canada? How are we getting there? Who's going?" I asked.

"Kuwabara, dude listen, we'll be flying there. Kat-Lynn, Kurama, Keiko, Hiei I imagine and myself. I'm not sure about you and Yukina though," Yusuke answered my questions.

"I plan on going. Kat-Lynn is a good friend," Yukina answered Yusuke's unasked question.

"If my lovely Yukina is going, than I, Kuwabara Kazuma, must also go to keep the beautiful lady from harm."

Kurama's point of view

Kat and I had to forcefully hold Hiei back from killing Kuwabara. Though sometimes I wonder why I just don't let him kill Kuwabara. It would be a lot less work on my side. But than again we wouild be down a fighter and a friend.

"Kat, who's going with you when you go?" Yusuke asked.

"Hayley, the twins and Mistic. I think that's all, why?"Kat replied.

"I'm going with you and I imagine Hiei will be doing the same," I said.

"Alright smartass, where the fuck are you going to stay?" Kat held a good point, while we had no clue where we would be staying it was obvious we were still going.

"Who the fuck cares where I'm staying! You are not facing that man that dares to call himself a father." Hiei basically spoke everyone's thoughts from what I could tell.

"I give up come live on the streets till you find an apartment.All I know is that I have to get the plane tickets soon," Kat said defeated. Kat walked into the kitchen leaving me and the gang to talk.

"Okay so Hiei and Kurama are going with Kat. The rest of us should come when?" Keiko asked.

"I think about two weeks or so," I said.

"I have to get hold of Hayley so that she can pack her things. I've got to do Mistic, Drake, Dustin and myself. How long do you guys plan on staying?"

"However long we have to," Hiei answered. It took us a month to get everything ready. We arrived in Nova Scotia at two-thirty am, their time. Everyone was exhausted, Hiei held Drake, I held Dustin, Kat held Mistic and Hayley got stuck with two carry ons and a diaper bag. Kat started looking around for whoever was suppose to come and pick us up.

"Daddy!" Drake and Dustin yelled. The two started squriming to get out of mine and Hiei's hold. Hayley and Kat started walking towards a tall silver haired man in a business suit.

Hayley's point of view

Why did it have to be him that came to pick us up? Unless no one else knows that we're coming.

"Hello father," I said as we got closer. Kitty nodded in acknowledgement. She hadn't wanted to come back but I understand why she did.

"Hello Hayley, dear," father responded to my greeting."I'm afraid we don't have a car seat for her," father said talking about Mistic, "and we don't have for them."

"Hiei and Kurama have agreed to sleep in the front room or with one of the other boys," Kitty told father.

"Shall we get going? It is rather late." Father started out to the van myself following while the others went to get the bags. When we got to the van father held me up against the side and kissed me. I tried to fight back, but he easily over powered me.

"You've grown to be such a beautiful young lady, Hayley." I just wanted to get away from him. Luck was on my side because everyone else arrived at the van.

"Well let's get going," father said. I sat in the far back with Drake and Dustin, Hiei and Kurama sat in the middle seat with Mistic between them. Kitty was up front with father but she was talking to Kurama and Hiei. It took twenty minutes to get home and I really didn't want to get out of the van. Why had my father kissed me? It wasn't a father-to-daughter kiss on the cheek. It was the type of kiss I'd seen Kitty share with Hiei. Maybe I could talk to Kitty, Hiei or even Kurama about it.


	11. finally goodbye

Disclaimer: I only own Kat-Lynn

Last time:

It wasn't a father-to-daughter kiss on the cheek. It was the type of kiss I'd seen Kitty share with Hiei. Maybe I could talk to Kitty, Hiei or even Kurama about it.

This time:

It would have to wait until father went to bed. Father wanted to talk with Kitty before he went to bed, I went downstairs to where Hiei and Kurama were sleeping.

"Hey Hayley, shouldn't you be in bed?" Kurama asked.

"I wanted to talk to you two first.Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," Hiei answered.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kurama asked.

"My father kissed me when you guys were getting the bags."  
"Where did he kiss you?" Hiei growled.

"By the van. He stopped before you guys showed up."  
"I don't think that's what Hiei means. Did he kiss your cheek?"

"No, he kissed my lips. It was more like the kisses Kitty and Hiei share." Kurama nodded and pulled me into a hug. Hiei looked torn, as if he didn't know what to do.

"How aboutwe talk to Kat in the morning? She'll know what to do. In the meantime you're more than welcome to sleep down here if it helps you any," Kurama announced. I nodded and Kurama gave me the couch to sleep on.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"We'll sleep on the floor by the couch," Kurama replied. Next thing I knew I was being shacken. I opened my eyes and a boy with dark hair was blocking my view.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy.

"Yep,do you want bacon or not Hayley?"

"No bacon Dylon," I answered. Kitty sat on the floor with Mistic. She was trying to get her to eat.

"I heard about what father did to you and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. After everything I've done toprotect you," Kitty sobbed.

"Don't worry Kitty, something good will happen it has to." Dylon, Shippo and Micheal came into the front room and the conversation was dropped. It was a couple of weeks later that I noticed Kitty was reverting back to how she was two years ago. It was a rainy day when the police showed up at the house. Sess had let them in. Everyone thought it had to do with Inu,that is until Kitty walked downstairs.

"Oh good,you're here," she said. Kitty lead the police into the front room and shooed everyone but Sess, Rin, Naraku, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko and I off.

Narator's point of view

"So why were we called here?" a policeman by the name David asked.

"I'd like Hayley to tell you what happened the night we came home first," Kat-Lynn said.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Hayley had gone pale.

"Tell us what happened that night. We need to know everything," Lindsy explained. Lindsy was David's partner.

"We had been on the plane, when we got off Kitty started looking for our drive. It turned out to be father.Nothing much was said until father and I got to the van. He told me that I had grown into a beautiful young lady. He had already kissed me," Hayley explianed.

"We have a few questions. Who is we? Who is Kitty? And where did he kiss you and how?" David commanded.

"We as in Hayley, Kurama, Hiei, Drake, Dustin,Mistic and Myself. I'm Kitty, my real name is Kat-Lynn."

"He kissed my lips and as if he were my lover. I told Hiei and Kurama while father was talking to Kitty."

"Is that all Hayley?" Lindsy asked.

"Yes," Hayley replied looking at the floor.

"You can go if you like," Lindsy told the fourteen year old. It took three hours until all that was left was for Kat-Lynn to tell what happened to her. She told her story to which David didn't believe.

"I came back two months ago. The first night wasn't bad he did nothing. It started again three nights later. He'd come in and rape me.He'd threaten me. He'd say 'Dylon and Shippo would be awfully sad if you disappeared again', or 'I could always go visit Hayley!' I couldn't let that happen." It took days until they were in court over this. Inutashio having been arrested. Drake,Dustin and Mistic all had paternaty tests which proved them to be Kat-Lynn's and Inutashio's children. Inutashio was sentenced to twenty years in prision. Kat-Lynn was given full custody of Shippo,Dylon, Hayley and her children. Micheal's custody was given to Sessho-maru. Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke went back to England. Kurama found a loving fiance at collage. Hiei and Kat-Lynn are expecting their first child together. Hiei's an assassin and Kat-Lynn's a teacher. Naraku up and left Canada and found love with Kuwabara Shizuru.

Please review! Also tell me if you want a sequal.


End file.
